Hsien-Ko
"Ha, yeah! You should run while you can!" '-'''Hsien-Ko when first in line-up "''You're annoying, but not nearly as annoying as Lord Raptor. Him and his stupid guitar!" -Hsien-Ko's win qoute Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) is a video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (Vampire in Japan). She appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 alongside Morrigan and Felicia. She is a Jiāng Shī, a type of zombie from Chinese folklore. Backstory Hsien-Ko (pronounced Shen ko) was born around the 1730s with a twin named Mei-Ling (Lin-Lin in Japan). During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After their mother was killed by a powerful demon (said to be Pyron), she and her sister decided to use Tensei-no-Jutsu to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark. {C}This turned the twins into a jiāngshī (僵屍 "stiff corpse"), a type of Chinese vampire. This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Mei-Ling is actually the ward-paper (fú) on Hsien-ko's hat. Hsien-ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Mei-Ling does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work (other times it is said that she loses control of herself), so they essentially fight as one. Hsien-Ko is the "body", and Mei-Ling the "mind". Once in a while, Mei-Ling does come out to team up with Hsien-Ko (as seen by their Dark Force ability in Darkstalkers 3). In the anime, Hsien-Ko seems to be more in control of her body, as she is warned by her sister not to kill their assailiants when they are attacked by a group of drunk humans. The two fight many battles during Night Warriors, and eventually win the freedom of their mother's soul, but at the cost of their own lives. Yet, before their death, the spirit of their mother claims she will not let oblivion become their reward, and the twins' souls are reborn as infants in a new life. In Vampire Savior, the reincarnated sisters live a happy, normal life. However, on their sixteenth birthday, weird things begin to happen to them. They have the same dreams, and the next night, they fall into a coma, and their souls were transported to the Dark Realm, which called to them. They found themselves in weird costumes, and although their memories of their past life are sketchy, things begin to slowly come back to them. They regained their unique power of transformation they had lost during the death of the life preceding this one. Now as saviors and hunters once more, they must find their way home to Earth Realm. After the events of Vampire Savior, the sisters are engulfed by darkness, but their mother's spirit saves them, and they return back home as humans once more. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Anki Hou (Dark Arms Cannon): '''Projectile attack that has a chance to stun or throw a timebomb. Button used determines height and arc of throw. *'Henkyou Ki (Echoing Weapon):' Hsien-Ko/Lei Lei bangs a gong to shoot a slow moving projectile attack that can reflect or absorb other projectiles. Can be done in the air. *'Senpuu Bu (Whirlwind Dance):' Hsien-Ko suspends herself on a chain and acts as a swinging blade. Could cancel into any normal or special attack at the end of her swing. Tapping button extends her swing duration. *'Houten Geki (Banishing Heaven Attack):' Command Throws the opponent into the air, then falls down on Hsien-Ko while she spins in place. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Chireitou (Earth Spirit Blades) (Level 1) -''' Hsien-Ko impales the ground with her arms, causing huge blades to come out of the ground, moving across the screen. Can attack downed opponents. *'Tenraiha (Heaven Thunder Crusher) (Level 1) -' Hsien-Ko drops an anvil, raining down spiked balls to all over the opponent, damaging them and all who try to close in. Can damage downed opponents, preferably against corners. *'Daibakusou: Rimoukon (Great Exploding Dash: Detaching Fierce Soul) (Level 1)' - Mei-ling comes off Hsien-Ko's hat as the ward and appears in the foreground for a while. Hsien-Ko gains a glowing aura, which protects against flinching, but still vunerable towards grabs. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 + Chiretou seems to have faster start up. No specific timing after an air combo was needed for this hyper to connect. It can be mashed for more additional hits and damage. + Gongs come out slightly faster. + f+M AND f+H normals are now jump cancellable + Appears to do slightly more damage due to less hit deterioration from her previously multi-hitting normals (some of them still have multi-hitting properties) + General hit stun changes allowing her to do easier combos in the corner involving cr.H, f+H, M Henkyo ki for 3 reps on opponents. + Grounded Henkyo Ki recovery is faster +/- She has new projectiles from Anki-Hou: * Oil drum(the wooden log everyone thought it was). Supposedly has high projectile durability points but given the randomness of items, it's hard to test this out. * Hunk of meat. nothing special at least from what I saw. * Samurai Doll/Cat doll. Causes stagger. * Chris's stun rod. Also staggers with an electric effect. * Snowman. Freezes opponent, rather, it just has an ice effect similar to Ammy's Cold Star. It doesn't actually freeze you ala Chris's grenade launcher hyper. Theme Song Hsien-Ko's theme is a remix of her original theme from Darkstalkers' Revenge. thumb|left|300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Originally Hsien- Ko was on the "deconfirmed" list, as an interview with Nitsuma claimed that there would be no more Darkstalkers characters (when in fact this was an error on the translator, as he was only deconfirming werewolf J. Talbain in the original lineup of MvC3), causing her appearance to shock players who had seen the mistranslation. *There's an achievement/trophy, appropriately titled "Darkstalkers", for which the description states that one must "make a team composed of those who dwell in the darkness, and win a match" in the Arcade, PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. A similar achievement/trophy appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 where "one must complete a Darkstalkers themed team". This started the speculation that Hsien-Ko would appear in the game as the third and final Darkstalkers character. *She was confirmed alongside Sentinel. Hsien-Ko and Sentinel have a magic vs. technology rivalry. They both have a mastery of their hidden weapon systems with their respective abilities; Hsien-Ko conceals an arsenal of traditional weaponry in the sleeves of her outfit using her abilities as a Darkstalker, whereas Sentinel has it's arsenal of modern weaponry hidden in it's body. *During her winning pose she's seen juggling some weapons, just like in the Darkstalkers games. *She is one of four unlockable characters in the game, along with Sentinel, Akuma and Taskmaster. She use 6.000 player points. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, she is portrayed by Saori Hayami in Japanese and Hunter Mackenzie Austin in English. *Of all the claw using characters in this game (i.e. Wolverine, Felicia, X-23) , Hsien-Ko's is the only one whose claws are not a part of her body and are in fact just giant bladed gauntlets. *Hsien-Ko (along with Zero, Spider-Man, Super Skrull, and Shuma-Gorath) are the only characters to have a special quote against themselves. *In the Japanese version of the game, even with English audio on, partners call her out as Lei-Lei. This also applies to Akuma/Gouki or any other Capcom character with regional-exclusive names. *In the English version of the game, If the language is set to Japanese on any of the Capcom characters, they do not call her name when she is tagged in. This appears to be a glitch. *With the exception of Pocket Fighter, every game in which she has an ending ends with her and her sister becoming humans again (though it was just a comic in MvC3). *One of Hsien-Ko's win quotes mentions Lord Raptor, her hatred of him in Namco X Capcom has been carried over to this game. *Sometimes, Hsien-ko will said "Gomen ne (Sorry)... Just Kidding" for her victory quote, which Chun-li says while taunting. *During Strider Hiryu's reveal trailer, one can see a figurine of the Steel Samurai (A fictional character from the Ace Attorney series) fall out of one of her sleeves. It might be one of the new items she will be able to throw using her Anki Hou attack. Artwork Hsien-Ko_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Colors38.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. Also See Hsien-Ko's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Hsien-Ko's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers H Category:UMvC3 Characters